Two Awesome Gamers
The Awesome Gamers, also known as TAG, was an Australian gaming-duo, formed by WhiteLite (Alex Delfrate) and J3ZA (Jeremy Hearn). Currently holding about more than 160,000 subscribers on their YouTube channel , they are mostly known by their Minecraft survival map series Skyblock , whose 1st episode was uploaded on October 5, 2011 (has over 3,500,000 views), and has ended in the 58th episode. They're commonly known in their fan base for not being very good at survival (as shown in their whole Skyblock series), but very good at First Person Shooters, especially at Battlefield 3, as well as their abusive use of the word "dicks". WhiteLite attends a double degree with a PTD course in Mechanical Engineering on RMIT, and J3ZA is getting a Bachelor of Information Technology – Industry Scholarship Program on Swinburne University. Sassal is studying a Bachelor of Information Technology at La Trobe University. J3ZA left Two Awesome Gamers in early May 2014, however, returned to the channel in mid-July 2015 in a update vLog. Sassal was a replacement for J3ZA during his leave, however, left the channel after starting his own projects and has returned to school. Officially, Whitelite and J3ZA has passed the channel down to Kyle and Max (Playtime and Scyther), with them appearing on the channel as needed or as "butter to the bread." Let it be known that Kyle has once been rumoured to be seen running out of toilet paper whilst doing a number two and continue to wipe with his bare hands. Without washing his hands, he walked out of the toilet and then proceeded to prepare a sandwich. Being the humble man he is, he offered one half to Jeremy. Jeremy accepted his offering and was so amazed by what he tasted he shook Kyles hand and complimented him on his sandwich. Jeremy has never been heard from since. History They first met in Year 12 English class, when their teacher forced them into seating next to each other. It took them a while to start talking with each other. The first time they hung out off school, they played Modern Warfare 2. They were watching a lot of Machinima, and thought "Hey, we can do this as well!". They started to record it as well and see if anyone would watch it. Their first video was a Minecraft multiplayer gameplay and commentary, uploaded on October 15, 2010. They started a cummunity Minecraft server when they hitted 1000 subscribers. Initially it was hosted on J3ZA's computer, but they started to grow and they had to get a server host. The server is no longer up. "How did they get the name TAG": they wanted a cool acronym, so they came up with "TAG", which means in a game, if you don’t shoot and kill the opponent in one shot, it’s called a TAG. Then, J3ZA came up with what that stood for (Two Awesome Gamers). The name has now been changed to '''TheAwesomeGamers, '''as Whitelite described, "More of a community-based name," and how 'FourAwesomeGamers' wouldn't work as a name. On june 19 2016 they upload a video called "The spice off", they haven't uploaded since. Games played * Minecraft (main) * Modern Warfare 2 * Modern Warfare 3 * Battlefield 3 * Battlefield 4 * Skyrim * Castle Miner Z * League of Legends * Day Z * Rocksmith * Crashtastic * Surgeon Simulator * Euro Truck Simulator 2013 * The Forest * Portal 2 * Farming Simulator * GTA * Beam NG Drive * War Thunder * Rust * GMod * Overwatch Minecraft Series * Two Player Survival Mode * The Server Community * Redstone Tutorials * Minecraft Parkour * Skyblock * Skyland (with PlayTime) * Hack/Mine (mod) * Tekkit (mod) * Mod spotlights * Skygrid * Minigames YouTube Channels * TheAwesomeGamers Main Channel * OfficialWhiteLite WhiteLite's personal channel Social Media * Facebook * Instagram * Twitter * Snapchat: tagyoutube * Reddit * Google + * Twitch Gaming Setups Here are the computer specs and setups: Sassal ASUS Maximus IV Gene-Z Intel Core i7-2600k 4.5ghz Gigabyte R9 290x Graphics Card Coolermaster HAF-X Case 12GB DDR3 RAM 5TB 7200RPM HHD Razor Naga Mouse 1x 2560x1440 monitor and 2x 1920x1080 monitors Astro A40 headset WhiteLite ASRock Extreme4 motherboard Intel Core i7-4770k 3.5 Ghz Noctua NH-D14 CPU Cooler Gigabyte HD6970 graphics card Antec 900W power supply NZXT H2 case 24GB ram DDR3 7TB 7200RPM HHD Razor Deathadder 3500DPI mouse 3x LG Flatron w2353V monitors Astro a40 headset Setup Noun, "bog-ana-fog-ana-see". Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Australian YouTubers